


All Ours

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shopping, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess are moving in together, but first they have to go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey--  
> This is just a short little piece being moved from Tumblr, a look at Sam and Jess moving in together and how Sam feels.  
> Warnings: Sam/Jess, pre-series, Stanford era.

It’s Jess who insists on taking him shopping. 

Only she doesn’t go for Goodwill or the nearest thrift shop. On the contrary, she takes him to a department store and Sam doesn’t know how to say that this isn’t for him, so he meekly follows her aisle to aisle, overwhelmed by the massive selection, the sheer amount of stuff, the people moving around like this is _normal_. Sam reminds himself that it is, and that he’s supposed to be normal too now, even if his wallet is still a little tight.

She already owns most everything they need for their place–more than Sam knows what to do with, to be honest–but she throws a few more things in the cart, getting another lamp, a small rug, an assemble-yourself bookshelf that Sam knows he’ll be on the floor with later.

Then she drags him to buy clothes, and Sam can’t even comprehend choices like this. She sends him into the dressing room time and time again, piling the ones she likes into the cart and hanging the rest on the rack. Sam is keeping a running price tally in his head and it’s not too far out there. More than he would ever spend on clothes, of course, but he has a little money stashed away. And this is important to Jess, apparently. He doesn’t necessarily think that she’s ashamed of him, although he had thought so at first. But now, he’s pretty sure she just genuinely wants him to have nice things, like he deserves them.

They finally check out with a lamp, two pairs of jeans, a pair of slacks, five shirts, a new pair of shoes for Jess, a new pair of boots for Sam, a small rug, a bookshelf, a new set of silverware, a large standing fan, and a new set of sheets.

Sam asks why they’re buying sheets when he knows Jess already has some, and she looks at him like he’s crazy, tells him that these are  _their_  sheets, just for their bed. He doesn’t know why that makes him feel so good but he cannot deny that it does, to think of their bed in their home, so he doesn’t say another word about the sheets.

They go home and then finish setting up their home, Jess making the bed and unpacking the bathroom while Sam puts together the bookshelf and fixes the loose screw in the table. He sets out the one picture he has of his parents, puts his school books on his desk, and a few worn paperbacks on the bookshelf.

It’s not done yet but he can’t help but look at it with pride, watching Jess work in their bedroom, unpacking her own clothes into her half of the closet. It’s beautiful, and absolutely perfect.

And, most importantly, it’s all theirs.


End file.
